


Supertech

by blackjackcat



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjackcat/pseuds/blackjackcat
Summary: Supertech enters the scene.





	Supertech

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spider-Man](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/524390) by Original Writer and Publisher. 

> For a friend starting their new temp tech job.  
I think my meds are starting to wear off. I couldn't bring myself to read this aloud. Oh well.  
Content: A tech temp, dog shit, and computers.

Super you, super you,  
Does whatever a tech can do  
Hacks a keyboard any size  
Catches trojans just like flies  
Here comes super yoooou.

Is she quick?  
Listen bud,  
She’s got datastreams for blood.  
Can she type at warpspeed?  
Take a look at her wpm  
Hey, there  
There goes super teeeech.

In the dew of dawn  
At the scene of a hack  
Faster than your neighbors dog on the lawn  
She arrives with a crack.

Supertech, Supertech  
Friendly tempy Supertech  
Stress and matcha  
She detests  
Chocolate has her at her best.

To her, life is super fly  
As she watches those peons go by  
Relaxed super teccccch.


End file.
